Push type fasteners wherein the fastener is inserted through aligned holes on parts to be fastened together and pushed at one end to cause an expansion of a fastener component and thereby secure the parts together are well known. However, for decoupling the secured parts, the fastener is released by pulling. Such "push to latch" and "pull to unlatch" fasteners are suitable for "blind applications" wherein access is available from one side only. However, their small head size makes them unusable when the head cannot be grasped to pull due to wearing of bulky gloves and limited dexterity. In many fastener applications size and weight are critical such that a large-head modification of the fastener would not be practical.